Commands
This settings page is to change what the commands are in case one of the commands clashes with your channel wide commands. You can also use the "Translate Commands" button if your commands are in English and you want them to the default translated ones. This button will also "Reset to Default" the commands. !installedmods Command Turning on this option will allow viewers use the !installedmods command to output (sometimes very long) list of your mods. All Commands You can change any of the viewer commands but you cannot change admin commands, however the admin commands are written to hopefully not interfere with command channel wide commands. The !toolkitcmnds is the best way to let viewers see all the commands they have access to. Commands Admin Commands !addtoolkitmod - Syntax: !addmod @username - give viewer access to mod commands below !removetoolkitmod - Syntax: !removemod @username - take viewer access to mod commands below !resetviewers - resets all viewers data back to default, must confirm twice Mod Commands !refreshviewers - updates viewers watching channel, this is for debugging mostly !karmaround - simulates a coin reward round !givecoins - Syntax: !givecoins @username 1000 - gives user 1000 coins (can also be used with negative numbers to take coins) Moderators cannot give coins to themselves !giveallcoins - Syntax: !giveallcoins 1000 - gives all users 1000 coins !checkuser - Syntax: !checkuser @username - do a balance check on the user !setkarma - Syntax: !setkarma @username 100 - set user karma to 100% !togglestore - toggle ability for users to purchase items/events !togglecoins - toggle ability for users to earn coins while viewing User Commands * !bal - check balance and karma rate * !buyevent - Syntax: !buyevent skillincrease - purchase an event * !buyitem - Syntax: !buyitem beer 2 - purchase an item * !whatiskarma - explains what the karma system is * !purchaselist - gives users a link to the public purchase list !instructions - gives users info on using the mod * !modinfo - gives users info about the mod * !modsettings - gives user info on how many coins are being earned and global settings * !giftcoins - Syntax: !giftcoins @username 100 - give another viewer your coins * !toolkitcmds - shows all available commands to the user, this does not translate by default so it can be universally recognized. !lookup event/item term - search all the items according to your search term and will return all items that match the search term = Command Builder = Tags * {username} Viewer's username * {balance} Viewer's coin balance * {karma} Viewer's karma level * {purchaselist} Link to purchase list * {coin-reward} Coins rewarded per Interval If you would like a specific tag, just request it in discord. You are also able to use logic to create new types of commands. Here is an example of a command that tells you how many coins you get per coin round. @{username} You earn a total of of tostring({coin-reward} * ({karma} / 100 ) ) ) coins per coin round.